


Fictober 2019 Day 25: Fake Dating

by Piensodemasiado



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Co-workers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - Dejamos de reírnos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no te levantabas – explicó su compañero de trabajo -. Decir que éramos pareja era la única manera de que me dejaran subir a la ambulancia.Baekhyun sintió como su corazón latía un poco más rápido, y dio gracias a dios por no estar conectado a un monitor que desvelara al salto que había dado su pulso.- Me pregunto por qué habrá sido tan convincente – respondió, divertido, bajando la vista a sus manos entrelazadas.





	Fictober 2019 Day 25: Fake Dating

Baekhyun abrió los ojos e inmediatamente un dolor agudo empezó a extenderse desde la parte de atrás de su cabeza, obligándole a volver a cerrarlos momentáneamente. Aquello no tenía buena pinta. Cuando al fin pudo mirar a su alrededor, no tardó en darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Las paredes y suelos blancos, la estrecha camilla y las sábanas impolutas. Estaba en una habitación de hospital. Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Ah, gracias a dios, estás despierto.

Por primera vez, Baekhyun cayó en la presencia de otra persona en la habitación. Park Chanyeol, su compañero de trabajo de la oficina, estaba sentado junto a la camilla. Y no solo eso, Chanyeol también sostenía la mano derecha de Baekhyun entre las suyas. La situación era cada vez más extraña.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo? – le preguntó.

Baekhyun intentó hacer memoria a pesar del dolor de cabeza.

\- Recuerdo ir al trabajo – su voz sonaba algo ronca, como si llevara un día entero durmiendo y se acabase de despertar -. Recuerdo llegar a la oficina y…

\- ¿Te suena de algo ver un cartel de suelo mojado al salir del ascensor?

Baekhyun sintió la vergüenza subir por su rostro en forma de un suave rubor.

\- No me lo digas – suspiró, masajeándose la nuca con la mano que tenía libre -. ¿Me resbalé?

Chanyeol sonrió.

\- Y te diste con la cabeza contra el suelo. 

\- ¿Y me habéis traído al hospital? ¿Tan grave es?

\- Bueno, no exactamente – ahora era Chanyeol el que parecía algo avergonzado -. Verás…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, una enfermera entró en la habitación y les sonrió a ambos.

\- Señor Byun, me alegra ver que está despierto – la mujer revisó su boletín de información brevemente antes de continuar -. Su caída le ha causado una leve contusión. Le recetaré unos antiinflamatorios y algo de reposo, pero por lo demás no debe preocuparse demasiado. Ha tenido usted suerte. Podrá marcharse esta misma noche, si así lo desea.

\- Muchas gracias – Baekhyun sonrió a la enfermera hasta que ésta hizo amago de dejar la habitación.

\- Y si me permite decírselo – añadió la chica, desde el marco de la puerta -, tiene usted suerte de tener un novio tan atento. Hacen ustedes una bonita pareja.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera contestar, la enfermera dejó la habitación dejándolos solos. Baekhyun miró a Chanyeol con una ceja levantada.

\- Dejamos de reírnos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no te levantabas – explicó su compañero de trabajo -. Decir que éramos pareja era la única manera de que me dejaran subir a la ambulancia.

Baekhyun sintió como su corazón latía un poco más rápido, y dio gracias a dios por no estar conectado a un monitor que desvelara al salto que había dado su pulso.

\- Me pregunto por qué habrá sido tan convincente – respondió, divertido, bajando la vista a sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Ah, perdona, me he dejado llevar.

Chanyeol hizo amago de soltar su mano, pero Baekhyun estaba preparado para no dejarlo ir.

\- No he dicho que me moleste.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, ambos con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

\- La verdad es que no tenía pensado perdírtelo en una habitación de hospital, pero – Chanyeol volvió a bajar la vista y chasqueó al lengua - ¿te gustaría ir a cenar algún día?

\- ¿Por qué no? Prácticamente estamos comprometidos.

Chanyeol soltó una carcajada. Nadie se lo iba a creer cuando lo contara en la oficina.


End file.
